Typically, various raw materials such as crude oil are largely mixtures of numerous chemical materials, are rarely used in the industries per se, and are usually used after being separated into each compound. A representative of chemical processes of separating the mixture is a distillation process.
It is a problem to be solved in the distillation process that is to improve separation efficiency with minimum energy.